sketchpadfandomcom-20200214-history
Ludicrously Overpowered Weapons
Ludicrously Overpowered Weapons, (LOW), is an incredible new 1st person shooter for Nonadison Lmt.'s V.T. Volcano. It takes a real cast of friends, and accents their ethnicities while giving them stupidly powerful defenses against a TechnoZombie invasion. Recently, after playing Gears of War 2, the style of the game shifted from a more Halo styled game. The reason being, rather than kill humans in their many forms, the targets would be a mix of semihumanoids, closer to the enemies in Gears of War, who are more fun to annihilate anyways. Zombies/monsters/animals/humanoids. Not trying to recruit you, not seeming too human, but intelligent enough to put up a fight. Story Intro 2012. Everyone said it marked the end of the world. That everything would be gone in December. They were right, but not in the way they expected. 2012, an indiginous company faced the problem of going bankrupt due to lack of innovation. The reputable area would be affected by any change made to the company. The people held their breath... 2012, a small group of friends were entering their senior year of high school. They were well known in their circles, for the various quirks, backgrounds and skills they had. Notably, they were gamers. And there was one with big dreams... 2012, Nonadison takes off in Ontario's Tri-cities, and quickly fills the area with its revolutionary console. One such way was to hold a contest for a group of winners in the region to participate in the gaming challenge of the century... 2012, Research Yields Momentum was bought out but a wealthy individual no one had heard of before. Nonetheless, he became famous almost overnight. With massive amounts of funding barely plausible, all RYM factories began producing phones the public had never seen before. With the best aesthetic, interface and features the world had ever seen, RYM remade its empire in a month. How could that be? It isn't just that the phones are invincible, but never run out of power, or that the run on the recently taken over combo of Rodge's and Bill's telecommunications... 2012, Nonadison's gaming challenge tested thousands from the region for every conceivable variable a game may need. Their search yielded 8 unique gamers, unusually from the same school. They went to Nonadison's facilities, to join in a game unlike they had ever seen before. Continued The 8 gamers entered a board room, and sat down at the table. After a few minutes, the Head of the Canadian Maple Service entered the room. She explained that the CMS was the Secret Service, CIA and MIB of Canada. She also began to recount the events of the past month. RYM rising from bankruptcy, and selling unusually ground-breaking phones. What the phones are made of, why everyone wanted them, and why RYM was offering them to everybody. As absurd as it sounded, the technology behind them was not available on the Earth previously because it was not developed on Earth. A murderous horde of alien TechnoZombies went to planets all over the universe to recruit the population, and obtain the resources to continue. Earth was selected due to its high population and love for technology. All that is known by the CMS is that the cellphones are remote controlled by the aliens to liquify, cover and meld to the user; recreating them as TechnoZombies. So, until they can figure out how to stop it, the group was chosen to train and protect Earth from the threat. That's why the 8 are there. Formalities close the meeting, and training begins. After the training 2012. December. Doom approaches. Nonadison finishes research with the military and CMS to use the batteries of the RYM phones and converts them into a viable power source for the experimental weaponry they were working on at the same time. Amazingly, the technology in the camera was also enough to scan complex objects, and replicate them onscreen. Now they can replicate bullets, guns and other objects. Even better is the safe downloading channels for the information. For the moment, most of the weapons are redone military weapons with more power and computing power added to them, but they are strong weapons nonetheless. No doubt, more research will be done when weapons come from Zombies to add to their conquest. The training is complete, and the group goes home to wait the week before the invasion may come. First Level They aren't disappointed. December 12, 2012 marks the end of an era. And few no it. The day started normally. No one noticed anything. Massive discs in the sky? You stare at the clouds to much. Lasers shooting across space? What an imagination! Get back to work. Nothing happens until noon. At 12:00, Southern Ontario changes immensely. A massive explosion is heard, an annoying after-ring, and the repercussions of billions of cellphones simultaneously malfunctioning and calling each other. Most owners of the phones whip them out to see what happened, and test them by calling or texting a friend. After spreading intense radiation to heads and hands, the phones overheat, melt, a burn the screaming owners of the new RYM phones. The goop spreads across the arms of the owners of the phones, who attempt to remove the devices. Their efforts are futile, as the TechnoZombies have the art down to a science. Now fully enclosed in a sticky black mess, the owners partly disintegrate and reform into the terrifying image of TechnoZombies. Some partly melted creatures have monitors replacing their heads; others have cables snaking up and down their body. The region has been corrupted. Brains lose potency to gain better communication with the group mind. However, the group mentioned was in the forest at the time, left their RYM phones at home and brought their old phones instead. Wearing the weapons given to them a week ago, they come across a field with a crashed alien ship in the middle of it, belching smoke out of the top. With a few weapons littering the ground in the area, and health packs around it, the group decides to make an assault plan. After The obtain better weapons, and prepare to defend. Minimal cover is available, and minimal cover can be made. They find a weak configuration to make cover, but some is better than none. Later on, they have better communications, have more powerful tools and weapons, and are better at defending themselves. Eventually purchases can be made (after achieving communications), to improve the time and variety of defenses to build. Eventually, the take over the RYM facilities, and establish their control over the region. The TechnoZombies know their true enemies, and bide their time before starting another attack. How soon could that be? Sooner than they think Characters Not sure what names to give them. Real names? Code names? Right now, identifiable by their initials. Weapon names may be changed in the future. If I can come up with any. Weapons and Specs There are many crazy weapons featured in this game. One source of inspiration was a flash game by the name of Raze. Weapons inspired from the game are marked with a *. Another source was Team Fortress 2 and other games by Valve. Weapons based off those are marked with **. A third game is Halo. Those are marked with ***. Weapons from any Commando/Heli Attack game are marked with ****. For reference of Commando 2 weapons, there is a video. User Weapons Primary weapons are all formidable guns starting from military grade and going to interplanetary warlord. The first are the most used, longest ranged, and most dangerous to the enemies. The second is shorter range, but still deadly. The last is some sort of pistol weapon. Useful, but no always used. The first can be planted on walls, the second on floors. Opposition/Scattered Weapons Opposition *BOOMERS! jk. Although... Gameplay Game play is heavily based off of Gears of War (2). Active reload, curb-stomping, reviving downed allies and auto regaining health return in this game. Controls Controls for the Diamond controller :swipe i to iW/iW - Pick up weapon/health pack :swipe i to iX/iX - Melee :swipe i to iY/iY - Reload (Double click for active reload. Complete with bonuses and gun jamming. Even though reload, technically means recharge for the latter half of the game) :swipe i to iZ/iZ - Agility move/Cancel :i - interact (based on prompt)/accept :swipe/press above xR left/right - Reload/active reload :swipe/press above xL left/right - Check locations of allies :sA - Select/change Projectile weapon :sB - Select/change Primary weapon :sC - Select/change Secondary weapon :sD - Select/change Special :s - Scope zoom/cancel :mPad - Move :m - n/a :lPad - Change camera angle :l - Scope zoom/cancel :Swipe toward player beside xR/xR - Fire Weapon :xL - Aim :Slide on oR/oR - instant turn right :Slide on oL/oL - instant turn left :Aimer - Special Aim Changes from GoW *Curb stomping can be less violent if gore is turned off. Characters will use their special weapons to eliminate downed opposition. *Rather than dying from blood loss, characters have auto-injecting anesthesia before it sets in. *If two allies are downed but not dead, they can help each other up using the connection feature. They go close, combine a half-battery of sorts, which produces a bar similar but faster than the blood loss meter. Speed advantage decreases with difficulty, meaning less chance of redemption from a downed ally. There is also a small bonus for allies reviving each other. Category:Geniusguy445